


Халамширал

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Minor Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Minor Zevran Arainai/Warden, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Короткий сказ о том, как Морриган по Халамширалу Стража гоняла, а тот взывал к защите Императрицы.





	Халамширал

Инквизитор, едва завидев ее, кажется, на пару секунд даже дар речи теряет. Морриган усмехается и чуть склоняет голову в знак приветствия и его, и его спутника с видом привычного к балам человека.

— Вестник? — осторожно интересуется она, хотя и знает, что «разукрашенный богохульник-эльф» на весь дворец один. — Рада видеть вас.

— Эту формулировку я слышу уже двадцать шестой раз за вечер, и никто на самом деле не был рад, — фыркает мужчина с усами. — Впрочем, это ведь не мое дело, я всего лишь «тевинтерский ублюдок».

Инквизитор оборачивается и смотрит на него с легким укором с серо-зеленых глазах. Морриган вздергивает уголки губ в улыбке.

— Дориан Павус, я полагаю, — говорит она. — Не волнуйтесь, меня до сих пор за глаза называют «дикаркой-ведьмой». Весьма лестно, должна признаться.

Тевинтерец усмехается и салютует ей бокалом.

— Леди Морриган, я думаю, вам было бы интересно узнать, что…

Она останавливает нервно бормочущего эльфа взмахом ладони.

— Я не называла своего имени. Или вам так часто говорили обо мне?

— Именно об этом я и хотел сказать, — Вестник смущенно вертит в руках несчастный бокал за ножку, грозя вот-вот его уронить. — Об этом весь двор болтает, говорят, он на людях-то появляется редко, так что гудят просто все, кому не лень, удивительно, что вы еще не в курсе, и…

— Аматус, ты слишком часто используешь язык не по назначению, — Павус толкает его в бок, и бокал в инквизиторских пальцах опасно накреняется. — Держу пари, если многоуважаемую Морриган не злить, она тебя не съест.

Эльф вдыхает и выдыхает, видимо, успокаиваясь. Морриган подмечает, что он отчего-то боится говорить с незнакомыми людьми, видимо, именно для этого он практически за руку ходит с этим усатым тевинтерцем.

— Я хотел сказать, что здесь, в Халамширале, ваш старый друг, которого…

Сегодня явно не день Лавеллана, думает она, когда кто-то бодрым голосом кричит протяжное «Морриган» слева от нее. Она оборачивается и попадает в чьи-то объятия, от неожиданности чуть не остудив пыл незнакомца парочкой ледяных копий.

Незнакомец, впрочем, оказывается не таким уж и незнакомым: по крайней мере, никто из ее орлейских «друзей» уже давно не зовет ее просто по имени, не имеет такие длинные уши, украшенные серьгами, смуглую кожу и пшеничные волосы.

— Зевран? — она от недоумения даже не в состоянии отцепить от себя надоедливого антиванца. — Что ты здесь забыл?

— Нашего общего знакомого забыл, — урчит — действительно — Зевран, и Морриган с наслаждением ударяет ладонью по наглым рукам, обвивающим ее талию. — У тебя разве не должны быть шпионы, чтобы узнавать о всех прибывших? Ты ведь вроде как важная шишка при дворе.

— Болтливость у эльфов в крови? — фыркает она. — Почему никто сегодня не в состоянии просто сказать мне, кого я должна увидеть? Сначала Императрица, теперь вы двое.

Зевран, хитро улыбаясь, зачем-то вертит ею по сторонам, пока не останавливает так, чтобы она заметила стайку девиц, окруживших кого-то, кого она из-за пышных причесок не в состоянии рассмотреть.

— И что? Зевран, если это очередная твоя шутка, клянусь…

Она не успевает договорить: кто-то, кого окружили девушки, видимо, вежливо отказывается от их общества и выходит из круга, и единственное, что Морриган в состоянии выловить в до безумия молчаливом от увиденного сознании — это то, что ей нужно опереться на кого-то. Зевран заботливо подставляет свое плечо, и она, растерянно глядя то на него, то на подходящего человека, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Похорошел за десять лет, да? — шепчет Зевран, и она правда готова придушить его, но руки не слушаются.

Человек, будто в издевку, улыбается всем, чем только может: тонкими губами, карими глазами, чуть растрепавшимися короткими волосами и шрамом под правым глазом, которого Морриган отчаянно не помнит.

А потом он открывает рот.

Никто и никогда не звал ее «Морри», только этот взбалмошный идиот, удивительным образом переживший Мор и амарантайнские события, ее поиски и восстание в Киркволле.

Она не знает, кто первым кидается в объятия, но в итоге обнаруживает себя чуть приподнятой над землей этим невозможным дураком, разодетым в строгий, совершенно не подходящий к нему, костюм.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — говорит он. — Правда, так рад. Я тебя, демоны побери, десять лет не видел. Ты стала такой красивой.

— Я бы пожелала не видеть тебя еще столько же, — шипит она, впрочем, не разжимая руки, обвитые вокруг чужой шеи. — Как тебя еще не убили, Амелл?

— Фу, как официально, — от чужого смеха ее пробирают мурашки. — Еще скажи «Страж Амелл».

Она, наконец, отпускает его, а затем мстительно ударяет локтем в чужой живот. Амелл, потирая ушибленное место, растерянно выдыхает.

— За что?

Она усмехается, прикидывая, сильно ли Императрица будет горевать, если она сожжет ее «дорогого гостя» прямо посреди сада.

— За то, что мы думали, ты погиб, — шипит она. — О тебе не было вестей с самого Киркволла, многие источники говорили, что ты мертв.

— Мы?

Она поджимает губы.

— Я и Киран, — говорит она ровно, старательно не позволяя голосу дать петуха. — Я и твой сын думали, что ты мертв, но вот он ты: объявился посреди бала в Орлее, хотя должен быть в могиле где-то в Вольной Марке.

— О, я бы не дал этому случиться, — Зевран обвивается вокруг одной ее руки, прижимаясь щекой к ее плечу. — Он умрет только от моей руки, мне за это заплатили неплохую сумму из ферелденской казны.

— Тогда сейчас я его просто покалечу.

А потом орлейский двор еще долго вспоминал, как «дикарка-ведьма», разведя на ладони пламя, преследовала «великого Героя Ферелдена», ласково называя его по имени и обещая всяческие нелицеприятные кары, если он еще раз посмеет исчезнуть из жизни, до невообразимого пугая несчастного ребенка.

И только его, конечно.

Ведь Морриган ненавидит этого придурка всеми фибрами своей истинно ведьминской души.

Ну, возможно…  
только иногда.


End file.
